


I might be lost within your eyes (but in your arms i'm home)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Feels, M/M, Neptune is weak for Sun's smile, Neptunes fear of water, Sea Monkeys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “You call me Darling right now and I’ll do practically anything you ask.”





	I might be lost within your eyes (but in your arms i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Bisexual-York
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write, Fluff is not my normal forte, but i enjoyed writting some fluff for my best boi's!! Hope you like it! 💙💙💙

_ “You call me Darling right now and I’ll do practically anything you ask.”  _

         “Anything?” Sun asked with a sly smirk. The way he said it made Neptune slightly nervous… but, as his brain was far too dazed to properly consider his nerves as important in that moment, he didn't pay it much mind. Instead, with a simple nod, Neptune sealed his fate and allowed his partner-in-crime to drag him away into the abyss.

“Well then, come along,  _ Darlin _ !”

Hand in hand, Neptune followed Sun through the halls of the academy until they reached the outdoor pools. Immediately, at the sight of the seemingly tranquil water, panic began to drown out the blissful feeling he had previously been in. “Nononononono…  _ anything  _ but  _ that _ !” he said, attempting to pull his hand free from Sun’s now iron-like grip. 

“Oh come on, don’t be a baby! Look, you don’t even have to get in... just pull up one of the pool chairs and hang out with me while I cool off in the water.” Sun assured him, pointing towards the line of aforementioned chairs.

Neptune looked between his partner, the pool and the chairs before conceding. “Alright, fine. But if you try and pull me in I  _ will  _ drown you,” he told him, though it was a mock threat at best. Smiling happily now that he had agreed, Sun began to strip out of his shirt and shoes before cannonballing himself into the water, effectively drenching his things and Neptune in the process. 

“Hey, you said not to drag you in, not that i couldn’t get you a little  _ wet _ ~” Sun winked. Neptune just rolled his eyes at the Faunus, before going over to grab himself a chair and pulling it over so that it was far enough from the water that he could continue to converse with his idiotic partner, but also remain safe from the splashing. 

After a few minutes of swimming from one end of the pool to the other, Sun paddled over to where Neptune was sitting, quietly pouting. “Come on Nep, it’s not that bad,” he beseeched, ”it’s not like I’m forcing you into the water this time, after all” 

“I just don’t get what you like about it so much… “

“Well, I grew up near a beach and I went swimming with my parents almost every day,” Sun explained, smiling softly as he remembered those fond memories just playing in the water, chasing the waves and exploring as far as he could reach.”I think I learned to swim before I learnt to climb. The water is just a part of who I am, I guess. I just wish I could get you love it too…” He looked down, though not before Neptune caught the wistful expression on his face. He watched his partner float beside him, all alone in the pool, and before he knew what he was doing, he started to take off his jacket and shirt, kicking off his shoes in the process. 

“Uh… Neptune? What are you doing?” Sun asked, bewildered. He pushed back from the side of the pool. 

“Something I’ll probably regret in a few minutes,” he murmured, before taking a leap and plunging himself into the icy depths.

“Ah, this is  _ freezing _ ! How are you not a Popsicle yet?” Neptune complained. In response, Sun flicked his tail at the other boy. 

“Right, Faunus...Higher body temperature and better adaptability to the elements,” he nodded to himself. Laughing, Sun drifted over to him and wrapped his arms around the shivering human

“You’re an idiot. I told you, you didn't have to come in,” he said, smiling against Neptune's neck. “Come on, let's get you out of here before you get sick.” 

Neptune just leaned back fully against his partner, relaxing and trusting that Sun would never let anything happen.” I may be an idiot, but I'm  _ your _ idiot. Forever,” he said.

“Forever and always, Darling.”


End file.
